libertad
by uchiha-mei-chan
Summary: song fic advertencia ANTI NARUHINA ya que no me gusta esta pareja pero se respeta. la libertad tiene un precio que aveces parece demaciado alto pero no siempre es así. si ya se apesto para los summarys jajaja


Son fic nuevo wiiiiiiiii lol jajaja XD he estado algo ocupada pero no pude soportar escribir esta mini historia, cuando escuche la canción mi imaginación voló y no pude resistir por cierto es anti Naruhina espero les guste.

**La canción es "sin ti" de "Samo"**

Capitulo único

"hablan_, recuerdan_, _**letra de la canción**_"

**=Libertad=**

Respiro hondo sintiendo como el viento chocaba contra su rostro pálido, alborotando sus cabellos de una manera rebelde amaba su auto hacía más de año y medio que no lo ocupaba y todo por ir en el auto de su ahora estúpido ex novio, no sabía cómo había sobrevivido sin su jeep todo ese tiempo ya que ella amaba sentir la libertad que le proporcionaba el viento cuando el capote del auto se hallaba bajo, miro por el retrovisor aun con los lentes oscuros podía ver claramente que en la parte trasera se hallaban sus maletas sonrió era extraño, que no se supone que cuando terminas con alguien con quien as salido por más de cinco años deberías llorar, es decir si había llorado pero no como ella avía imaginado habían sido solo un par de lágrimas y ya no hubo mas no hubo dolor o remordimiento, aun no podía creer que todo aquello había pasado es decir tan solo hace cinco años atrás creía que aquel hombre del que ahora se separaba era el amor de su vida…

_**cinco años atrás**_

_***Fui por ti un ave que no se atrevió a volar**_

_**Creí en ti y así me fui olvidando de mi… **_

_Una joven de veinte años de edad se hallaba en los jardines de la universidad, sus mejillas estaban rojas aun no podía creer que apenas ayer por la noche se había convertido en la novia del chico de sus sueños, suspiro y sin darse cuenta el nombre de aquel rubio oji azul salió de entre sus labios_

_-Naruto-kun- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos _

_-tan pronto y ya me extraña- se escuchó la vos dulce del que ahora era su novio, instintiva mente respingo para luego voltear y darle un tierno beso en los labios –waw creo que podría acostumbrarme a estas bienvenidas- dijo a modo de juego_

_Ese había sido su primer beso como novios oficiales, había sido impulsivo y tierno a la vez, como ellos dos en aquel momento la sensación y la combinación de los dos sentimientos les había parecido exquisita sutil y perfecta que ingenuos…_

_Había pasado ya dos años y los dos aún seguían tan enamorados como en aquel instante, el sonar del timbre en la casa de la oji luna sonaba con insistencia_

_-ya voy- grito una joven de largos cabellos negros azulados _

_-Hinata-chan!- se escuchó el grito alegre de su novio por toda la casa mientras este la abrasaba desde la cintura y empezaba a dar vueltas con la oji luna en brazos –lo conseguí Hinata-chan, lo conseguí, conseguí el trabajo!- dijo muy alegre el rubio mientras depositaba a su mareada novia de vuelta en el piso, entonces su sonrisa se borró al notar que ella no sonreía como él lo había imaginado –que… que pasa? Es que acaso no te alegra?- pregunto con tristeza no comprendía porque su amada novia no estaba feliz _

_-si estoy muy feliz pero es que, ese trabajo está en la capital y si tu te vas ya… ya no nos veremos- dijo con la vos entre cortada y las lágrimas a punto de salir_

_-Hinata yo… realmente no se que hacer- dijo el rubio ya con los ánimos decaídos era cierto si tomaba el trabajo ya no vería a su oji luna, pero entonces una idea cruzo su mente regresándole su sonrisa –y si te vas con migo- dijo de la nada el rubio llamando la atención de la morena_

_-ir… irme contigo- dijo sorprendida ante la propuesta no podía hace eso en toda su vida estaba en Konoha, su familia, sus amigos y su trabajo –Na… Naruto-kun yo… yo no pudo a… aquí esta mi vida mi familia, mis amigos y mi trabajo- dijo con vos temblorosa_

_El rubio la miro con ojos temerosos no quería perderla –Hinata me voy en tres días piénsalo- fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse _

_***Viví muriendo por estar siguiéndote a ti**_

_**Y a tus sueños…**_

_la estación de auto buses era enorme y estaba llena de gente, miro por la ventana deprimido no había hablado con ella desde aquel día y realmente estaba decepcionado creía que ella llegaría y se irían juntos_

_-disculpe estoy buscando a mi novio no la habrá visto de casualidad?- se escuchó una dulce vos que el conocía miro rápida mente y ahí de pie a su lado estaba ella con una mochila en su hombro_

_Sonrió estaba feliz de que ella lo acompañara dejando atrás todo por el…_

_***hoy ya se que tus mentiras fueron mi realidad**_

_**Y a quien amabas era solo tu vanidad… **_

_Había pasado un año desde que se había ido con su amado rubio y medio año desde que vivían juntos como la pareja que eran no quería aceptarlo pero las cosas habían cambiado, el vivir juntos había hecho que notaran grandes diferencias entre ellos diferencias que los alejaban de manera rápida y sin contemplacion, no obstante ambos se aferraban a su "relación" si es que aún se podía considerar de aquella manera._

_***ya vez no fue mi culpa**_

_**Solo fueron tus miedos…**_

_Suspiro abatida mientras esperaba a que Naruto llegara, había llamado hace cuatro horas para decirle que cenarían juntos y ella como la ilusa que era le había creído, se había apresurado en su trabajo para poder llegar y preparar la cena que ya llevaba mas de treinta minutos fría, se había esmerado en todos los detalles desde el arreglo de la mesa con flores y velas para dar un toque romántico e intimo, hasta su atuendo que era un hermoso vestido negro entallado que resaltaba su figura, se había arreglado el cabello en un moño como a él le gustaba y para que?, solo para que él ni siquiera se apareciera, para que ni siquiera le mandara un mensaje o una llamada, para disculparse _

_Miro el reloj en la pared ya era media noche y no tenia noticias del rubio –maldición- mascullo con enfado miro la cena e hizo una mueca de desagrado había perdido el apetito, se levantó de la mesa y recogió los trastes para poder irse a descansar, no estaba dispuesta a seguir esperando por el al menos no esta noche, por el momento era suficiente_

_***me voy porque contigo piso en falso una vez mas**_

_**Me voy porque el silencio pesa mas que tu verdad… **_

_Después de esa noche las cosa empezaron a ir cada vez peor, el ya no llegaba a casa y a ella ya ni siquiera le importaba realmente ya le daba igual, las peles eran cada vez más constantes y siempre terminaban echándose en cara sus errores se habían perdido el respeto que se tenían y poco a poco se convirtieron en enemigos que vivían en una misma celda, ella estaba harta del encierro en que se encontraba recluida y había empezado a salir con amigas sin importar si a el le parecía porque si el hacia su santa voluntad porque ella no?..._

** fin del recuerdo

_***me voy sin miedo a equivocarme**_

_**Hoy pongo fin a lo que nunca empezó...**_

Sonrió ante aquellos recuerdos simple mente no sabía cómo había sobrevivido a aquel infierno por tantos años, es decir ella era una persona paciente pero todo tenía un límite y a decir verdad ella ya había encontrado el suyo, acelero un poco la carretera en la que transitaba estaba totalmente desolada tal vez aquello era un indicio divino de que estaba haciendo lo correcto…

_***sin ti la vida duele menos sin ti**_

_**Camino por el cielo y asi…**_

_**soy todo lo que quiero**_

_**tengo un mundo tan perfecto sin ti…**_

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar respingar ante el sonar de su celular sin despegar la vista del frente empezó a tantear dentro de su bolas que se hallaba en el asiento de al lado, lo tomo y sin mirar la pantalla contesto..

-halo- hablo con vos divertida

-Hinata donde estas?!- pregunto una voz exaltada –Hinata tienes que volver tenemos que hablar-

-lo siento Naruto pero creo que hemos dicho todo- hablo con vos serena no iba a permitirse una arruga más a causa de el

-Maldición Hinata porque todo ha de cera si contigo!- grito con enfado la vos al otro lado de la línea

-adiós Naruto- dijo mientras alejaba la bocina de su oído y colgaba sin tomar en cuenta los gritos del rubio, sonrió mientras seguía conduciendo por fin se sentía libre sin cadenas ni ataduras, por fin cerraba aquel capítulo de su vida, se disponía continuar adelante como lo había imaginado por tanto tiempo…

_***sin ti ahora soy tan libre sin ti**_

_**Ya nada es imposible y aquí..**_

_**el tiempo ya no vuelve **_

_**Y aunque a ti te duele yo sea feliz**_

_**Ya estas lejos de mi…**_

Bajo de su jeep y se levantó los lentes oscuros, había llegado a una hermosa playa y sin pensarlo dos veces se estaciono a un lado de la carretera para poder dar un paseo por aquel hermoso lugar, empezó a caminar con dirección a la orilla del mar era una vista preciosa y sin pensar se saco los zapatos y corrió como una niña en dirección al mar mojando sus piernas y jugando con el agua fresca que era como un alivio para el terrible calor del verano.

_***tu te vez en un espejo y se convierte en papel**_

_**No hay mas que un corazón vacío pido piedad **_

_**por ti que no mereces nada de lo que yo te di**__… _

Camino una vez más hacia su auto, había decidido que sería un ese lugar, saco una pequeña caja de su cajuela y miro en su interior, había papeles, fotos, cartas y algunas otras cosas, dejo la caja en el suelo y saco su bolso lo puso en su hombro levantó la caja y camino una vez mas hacia la playa...

_***me voy porque contigo piso en falso una vez mas**_

_**Me voy porque el silencio pesa más que tu verdad… **_

_** flash back ** _

_Esa mañana se levantó como todas las mañanas no se preocupó en mirar a un lado de la cama o en los demás rincones de la casa ya que sabía que el no estaba puesto que no había llegado a dormir, inicio su rutina diaria pero un poco más entusiasmada de lo normal, se ducho se vistió con una camiseta, unos pescadores que llegaban a las rodillas, desayuno algo ligero y se dispuso a buscar todas sus pertenencias… _

_***me voy sin miedo a equivocarme**_

_**Hoy pongo fin a lo que nunca empezó...**_

_Eran aproximadamente las dos con treinta de la tarde y ya había empacado casi todo, sobre la cama se hallaban sus maletas con su ropa y objetos personales y ahora estaba guardando algunas cosas como fotos y cartas de su ya por demás extinta relación,_

_Escucho la puerta abrirse no necesitaba mirar para saber quien era _

_- estoy en casa!- se escuchó el grito de Naruto pero ella no contesto había aprendido que si mantenía la boca cerrada el no la culparía de sus problemas –Hinata estas aquí?- pregunto mientras asomaba su cabeza en por la puerta _

_-si aquí estoy- contesto lo obvio aun sin mirarlo quería acabar lo mas pronto posible_

_-que estas haciendo?- pregunto el cuando noto la maleta y que ella estaba guardando algunas fotos en una caja_

_-algo que debí hacer hace mucho- contesto mientras cerraba la pequeña caja y lo miraba de manera sería_

_-de que habas Hinata? No entiendo nada?-_

_-Naruto, me marcho esto, esto se acabó- sentencio sin mas, tomo su maleta, la mochila, su bolso y la caja y empezó caminar a la salida _

_-pero de que hablas? No puedes irte- dijo confundido si habían diferencias pero no creía que fuera para tanto_

_-claro que puedo, es que acaso no lo entiendes!- grito frustrada –ya no podemos seguir así esto, esto está acabando con nosotros, nos esta destruyendo!- grito enfadada, pero mas que con el con ella –si seguimos con esto nos acabaremos asesinando el uno al otro- _

_-maldición Hinata si quieres irte solo dilo no tienes por qué inventar todo este jaleo!-_

_-crees que estoy inventando esto?- pregunto ofendida –es que solo míranos!- grito irritada – _

_solo sabemos pelear!- termino de gritar para seguir su camino no quería pelea, no ahora _

_-espera no puedes irte asi!- escucho el grito del rubio mientras se cerraban las puertas del ascensor del edificio en que había vivido respiro hondo ya había pasado lo peor ahora solo necesitaba saber a dónde iría _

_**Fin flash back**_

_***sin ti la vida duele menos sin ti**_

_**Camino por el cielo y así…**_

_**soy todo lo que quiero**_

_**tengo un mundo tan perfecto sin ti…**_

y bueno así es como había acabado en aquella playa solitaria, miro el horizonte y suspiro esperaba que las cosas mejoraran ahora, miro el piso frente a ella había colocado algunas piedras y ramas para hacer una fogata se sentó frente a ella y prendió un fosforo lanzándolo a la hiedra seca que empezó a arder miro la caja y poco a poco quemo todo los recuerdos de aquella horrible relación si habían tenido buenos momentos pero esos los atesoraría en su corazón no necesitaba de nada mas y todo lo demás, todo lo material debía irse para poder seguir adelante.

Sonrió ya estaba anocheciendo las estrellas empezaba a aparecer en el firmamento

-por fin, por fin soy libre…..- soltó al aire mientras regresaba a su jeep y poder continuar

_***sin ti ahora soy tan libre sin ti**_

_**Ya nada es imposible y aquí..**_

_**el tiempo ya no vuelve **_

_**Y aunque a ti te duele yo sea feliz**_

_**Ya estas lejos de mi…**_

N/A

Jajaja que tal les gusto?, si, no buen eso es todo por ahora nos leemos pronto en algún nuevo song fic que me encantan XD o si leen otra de mis historias nos leemos en la conti excepto en "Y te vi" que esta en paro de forma indefinida DX, bueno bie los quiero.


End file.
